This project comprises a series of studies focusing on the psychological and biological effects of sexual abuse in female children. Subjects are sexually abused females (aged 6-15 years) and a non-abusing parent or legal guardian. Control subjects are matched for age, race, SES and one or two parent living situations. The project uses a multimethod approach to gather data on the psychological and physical development of these children. New findings include significant differences between abused and matched controls in psychiatric disorders on the DICA (major depression, attention deficit disorder, and conduct disorder) and in problem behaviors on the Achenbach Child Behavior Checklist (depression, hyperactivity, delinquency, aggression, anxious and schizoid behaviors). There are significant elevations in morning cortisol levels in abused girls compared to controls that persist for at least one year in many children.